


Warm Hands

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: I’m in love with your writing!! If you still take Sam requests could you maybe do one where they are friends but then have to share a bed in a hotel or something and you wake up with his hand under your shirt? you can choose if it’s fluff or not, sorry to bother if you don’t take requests anymore!!





	Warm Hands

Sam and you travelled to Finland in hopes to find the sunken ship called Hanneke Wrome. The ship sunk in 1468 carrying a cargo which worth around 150 million dollars.

The thought of the money was enough for you to make you ignore the fact that you hated cold places, so you said yes immediately when Sam asked you to accompany him on this job.

However when you stepped out of the plane you started to regret your decision. It was winter in Finland, making the weather colder than ever, and you hugged yourself as you climbed out of the taxi after Sam, following him to the hotel.

You sat down on a couch in the lounge as you waited for Sam to bring you the keys to your room and you already pictured yourself climbing in the warm bed, under the fluffy blankets.

You narrowed your eyes at him when you saw him coming towards you, only carrying one key.

“Uhm, okay, don’t be mad, but there’s only one free room left, and it only has one bed.”

You stood up and walked over to him. You were friends for a few years now, so maybe it wouldn’t be that awkward.

“Why would I be mad? You’re the one who’s gonna sleep on the floor after all.” - you gave him a sly grin.

Sam’s eyes widened.

“What? Why me?” - he asked as you two started walking.

“Well, being the gentleman you are, I thought you’re gonna offer it.” - you said in a teasing voice, as you stepped in the elevator.

Sam smirked and despite the empty lift, he stood very close to you, leaning down, whispering in your ear.

“Who said I was gentle?”

You looked down, trying to hide your blush and smile, but you knew Sam saw it. He always do, and that’s why he was always flirting with you.

Nothing ever happened between the two of you, though. You were business partners and friends, but your only reactions to his flirting were always a blush and a small laugh.

Sam smiled and took a step back, even if it was the complete opposite of what he really wanted to do. He never had the courage to make a move on you. You were always making fun of him being with a different girl almost every time you two meet, but the thing you didn’t know that it was because of you.

He knew he didn’t have a chance with you, so he didn’t even try telling you about the feelings he had for you.

You two stepped out of the lift, and Sam opened the door for you, letting you in first.

You looked around, dropped your bag on the floor, and took off your jacket and shoes. When you were done, you crawled in the middle of the bed, and threw the blanket over yourself.

It was late and the travelling took all of your energy, and you were so cold you shivered even under the blanket. You were about to close your eyes, but you saw that Sam was just standing in the room, looking at you with puppy eyes.

You growled and crawled to the other side of the bed and turned away from him.

“If only your toe is going to be on my side of the bed when I wake up, I’m gonna punch you in the balls.” - you grumbled, closing your eyes.

You heard as Sam chuckled, and undressed himself, then you felt as he climbed in the bed too. He took a notebook out of his bag, reading over the information again, you two have gathered.

After about an hour later he felt as his eyelids got heavier, so he turned on his side, facing you, and watched your sleeping form. Well as much he could see of it, cause you were still buried under the blanket, only the top of your head was showing.

But he could still see that you weren’t stopped shivering. He frowned and bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to warm you up, but if you woke up you will punch him.

‘I know she would, but on the other hand she can’t resist my puppy eyes.’ - he thought with a smirk, and he slowly lifted up the blanket.

He carefully scooted closer to you until his chest touched your back and he wrapped one of his arms over your body. He took a deep breath, enjoying the closeness of your body, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of your breathing.

You woke up early in the morning, feeling hot. You frowned when you remembered falling asleep freezing, and you opened your eyes, trying to figure out why you were feeling so warm.

They immediately snapped wide open when you felt something very warm at your back, and another something very warm on your stomach… under your shirt.

“SAMUEL DRAKE!” - you yelled loudly, feeling how the body behind you twitched hard, and a gasp sounded in the air.

“Wha’?” - you heard as he asked confused and you turned your head back towards him, narrowing your eyes.

“What did I tell you about coming to my side of the bed?”

Sam’s sleepy, confused gaze turned into an amused one and he closed his eyes, putting his head back to the pillow.

“You might wanna rethink that question, sweetheart.”

You glared at his relaxed face.

“Why?”

A big grin appeared on his face, as he remembered how at one time of the night he woke up to the feeling of you nuzzling backwards towards him in your sleep, unconsciously seeking his warmth, making you end up on his side of the bed.

When you saw his grin you looked around in confusion, and your eyes widened again, noticing that he was right.

“It still doesn’t explain how your hand ended up under my shirt.”

You felt as he started caressing your skin, with his thumb there.

“You weren’t complaining last night, when you stopped shivering.”

You growled and scooted back to your side of the bed, making his hand slip from your body, and Sam opened his eyes, his smile disappearing.

You buried your face in the blanket, trying to hide your blush, even when you knew he couldn’t see it. Your heart beated rapidly in your chest, as you could still feel the heat of his body, making you feel not only warm, but safe too.

Sam propped himself up on his elbow, and just when he was about to apologize, he saw as you turned around, and moved close next to him, wrapping one of your arms around him, and pushed one of your legs between his.

“I hate you, you… you warm asshole.” - you mumbled as you buried your face in his chest, and felt as it shook with laughter, while he wrapped an arm around you.

“If you act like this when you hate me, I wonder what would happen if you’d love me.” - Sam said as he held you close, kissing the top of your head.

You looked up at him, with a shy smile.

“Maybe something like this.” - you replied before you pushed your lips to his.


End file.
